Y por esa calle vive
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Lo que menos quiere hacer el licenciado Edelstein es dar la lectura del testamento, el problema es que le pagan por hacerlo. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD
1. Herencia

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

_**Nota aclaratoria de la autora** **RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **Los personajes de la serie de Hetalia: _Axis Powers_ no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**__

**_RutLance -CrystalFairy:_** ¿Cómo han estado? n.n Yo espero qué bien. En fin, el título es de la canción del mismo nombre, y no la uso con fines de lucro. Como es una canción muy vieja, no tengo idea cuántos grupos y artistas la han interpretado hasta la fecha.

Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando estaba contando los reviewses, y sí, aún nos falta mucho para poder comprar una laptop, pero le estamos echando ganas. :I

Pero bueno, no me queda más qué aclarar que Josefina Yantzin es la versión nyo de José María Itzae, aunque me encanta más presentarla como su hermana. :3 Como sea.

¡Disfruten el nuevo fic! ;D

* * *

**Y por esa calle vive.**

_**Capítulo 1:**_ Herencia.

\- La casa es de estilo victoriano, de tres niveles. Mide 21 por 22 metros, con un área de 583 metros cuadrados. Tiene 10 habitaciones, siete baños y medio, tres cocheras, sótano con cava y ático. Cuenta con los servicios básicos: luz eléctrica, agua, drenaje, internet, teléfono, gas, y la cocina fue renovada recientemente. Está completamente amueblada, y de acuerdo al testamento, y a los deseos del señor Thomassen, se la ha dejado a la señorita Josefina Yantzin Infante García.-

Más de uno estaba sorprendido, y con la boca bien abierta, al oír de qué se trataba el asunto con el cuál el licenciado pidió hablar con ellos. En especial, porqué nunca habían oído hablar de esa persona, quién le había dejado como herencia a Josefina dicha casa...

\- Disculpe, señor licenciado, pero esto debe de ser un error.- La señora Infante no quería permitir qué la noticia nublara su juicio.- Nadie de la familia ha tenido alguna contacto con esa persona, y mire que lamentamos mucho su fallecimiento, por lo qué es imposible de creer qué le haya dejado semejante casa como herencia a una de mis hijas.-

\- A mí también me sorprendió.- Respondió el licenciado.- Pero al parecer, el señor Thomassen poseía pleno conocimiento de todos ustedes, pese a no conocerlos de manera personal.-

Y eso hizo enojar al mayor de los hermanos...

\- ¿Está usted diciendo qué era un viejo pervertido?- Inquirió José María Itzae, o Chema, como le decían de cariño.

\- Modere su lenguaje, joven.- Se acomodó los lentes.- El señor Thomassen era un hombre muy respetable de la sociedad. Y uno muy caritativo al parecer.-

\- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso, señor Edelstein?- Respingó el señor Infante ante el tono del abogado.

\- Eso qué importa.- Habló de pronto Roberto, otro de los hermanos mayores, quién sabía del difunto al revisar diariamente la sección de sociales.- ¿Qué fue lo qué nos dejó el señor Thomassen a nosotros?-

Con el ceño fruncido, Roderich Edelstein posó su mirada en cada uno de los integrantes de esa familia, una que no calificaba para su gusto, como dignos merecedores de mencionada herencia. Sin embargo, tenía un trabajo qué hacer, y lo quisiera o no, tenía qué cumplirlo...

\- Sólo se mencionó qué la señorita Josefina recibiera como herencia dicha casa.- Muy a su pesar, sacó de un maletín algunos documentos.- No dice nada con respecto al resto de la familia. Estos son los documentos qué ustedes, señores Infante, deben firmar al ser Josefina menor de edad, para qué pueda tomar posesión de la casa.-

La situación era ya de por sí bastante rara, y los padres intercambiaron una mirada antes de hacer nada...

\- Niños, ¿nos permitiría hablar a solas con el señor licenciado?- Les habló la señora Infante.

Muy a su pesar, y a regañadientes la mayoría, salieron del cuarto, pegando oído a la puerta...

\- Ahora sí, señor licenciado. Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa.- Dijo con un tono molesto Don Vicente.- ¿De qué se trata todo esto?-

\- Eso es lo qué yo también quisiera saber.- Dijo en voz baja María José, la mayor de las hermanas, tras la puerta.

\- Hablamos de la herencia de un hombre qué ya partió de este mundo, señor Infante, y aunque no conozcamos las razones qué lo llevaron a tan descabellada decisión, se debe cumplir su última voluntad.- Desvió la mirada al suelo.- Durante los últimos años de su vida, he sido su abogado, y qué de repente nombrara a una persona desconocida dentro de su testamento, es algo por completo inesperado.-

\- ¿No le dejó lo qué quería, verdad?-

\- No estamos hablando de mí.- Contestó amargado Roderich, tras recordar qué sólo había cubierto sus honorarios, sin recibir un bono o una compensación tras varios años de servicio.

\- ¡Uta! No le dejó ni para las cocas.- Comentó Chente, el menor de la familia.

\- Es abogado, no mesero.- Le soltó un zape Chema.

\- Guarden silencio.- Los regañó Roberto, deseoso de poder seguir oyendo la conversación.

\- En lo qué a mí respecta, podría dejar qué esa casa fuese derribara, tal y como se indicara en el testamento en el caso de qué la señorita no la aceptase, lo cuál sería un gran desperdicio, donando el terreno para convertirlo en un vertedero de basura.-

\- **_¿¡UN VERTEDERO DE BASURA, EN ESTE VECINDARIO!?_**\- Gritó indignada la señora Infante.- **_¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVE!? ¿¡ACASO NO PIENSA EN LAS COSAS TAN TERRIBLES QUÉ PODRÍAN PASARLE A LOS QUÉ VIVEN EN ESTA COLONIA!? ¡LA BASURA, LAS ENFERMEDADES, LOS NIÑOS! ¡PIENSE USTED QUÉ LOS NIÑOS IRÍAN A JUGAR AHÍ!_**-

\- Señora, sólo estoy cumpliendo con la última voluntad del señor Thomassen, aunque me parece un espacio muy reducido para semejante proyecto. Se tendría qué comprar varias manzanas alrededor, tirar las casas y bloquear calles y servicios para lograr esa meta.- Se volvió a acomodar los lentes.- Pero en eso no consiste mi trabajo. Esa decisión sólo se llevará a cabo si, en menos de tres días, la señorita Josefina no acepta la herencia.-

\- Eso quiere qué la_ Peque_ tiene la última palabra.- Comentó María José a sus hermanos.

\- ¿De qué?-

Los jóvenes se volvieron a ver, encontrándose con Josefina, quién recién llegara de la escuela, arrastrando literalmente la mochila. Y antes de qué alguien pudiera hacer algo, Roberto se acercó a ella y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo...

\- Hermanita, qué bueno que llegaste. Y justo a tiempo.-

\- ¡Chales!- José Vicente se rascó la cabeza.- Roberto nunca le dice así a Finita.-

\- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó ella, ignorando lo qué sucedía.

\- ¡Roberto, déjala en paz!- Salió José María al rescate, separando a los dos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó.- ¿Roberto necesita dinero?-

\- ¡Claro qué no!- María José se echó a reír.- Ese baboso no necesita dinero, sino qué lo pongan a jalar y duro.-

\- Ustedes no me quieren, ¿verdad?- Les reprochó Roberto.- Sólo porqué soy el favorito de la familia.-

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!- Gritó Chente.- ¡Tú no eres el favorito!-

Y en lo qué se ponían a discutir sin cesar, la puerta se abrió, saliendo de ellas los señores Infante, y el abogado...

\- Niños, ¿qué es todo este escándalo?-

\- ¡Jefecita! ¡María José me dijo baboso!- La acusó Roberto.

\- ¡Ay, mi'jo!- Suspiró con resignación.- Dime qué no te ha dicho.-

\- ¡Amá, amá!- Chilló de repente Chentito.- ¿Verdad qué Roberto no es el favorito?-

\- ¿De qué hablan todos ustedes?- Preguntó confundido Don Chente.

\- Finita, hija, ya llegaste.- Reparó la señora Infante en su otra hija.- Ven, tenemos qué hablar contigo, concerniente a este licenciado.-

\- Abogado.- Refutó Roderich.

\- Con este abogado, acerca de algo muy importante.-

Miró la cara de todos, y por lo qué vio, era algo más serio de lo qué parecía...

\- Está bien.- Y los siguió.

**.~o0o~.**

Al día siguiente, un sábado por la mañana, Josefina se hallaba frente a la casa, con una maleta y una jaula, en la cuál tenía a Luis Miguel, su leal loro huasteco...

\- Esta es la casa, Luis Miguel.- Tembló al ver el tamaño, no sólo del terreno, sino también de la estructura.- E-Es demasiado... grande.-

Se acercó aún más a la reja, donde divisó a una mujer de edad, posiblemente la ama de llaves, quién al verla, se aproximó ansiosa a ella...

\- ¿Es usted Josefina?- Al verla asentir, sacó un juego de llaves y se las dejó en las manos, temblando de pies a cabeza.- Me pidieron qué viniera una hora antes a limpiar el lugar, para recibirla, y le deseo mucha suerte. ¡Ya no quiero volver a ver esta casa!-

Y ante el desconcierto de la joven, salió gritando como alma qué lleva el diablo...

-_** ¡AAAAAAAH!**_-

\- **_¡RRRRRRRUA!_**\- Habló Luis Miguel.- Mujer histérica gritando, mujer histérica gritando. Rrrrrrrua, rrrrrrrua.-

\- Hay qué entrar.- Dijo Josefina tras un instante, y comenzó a buscar en el juego de llaves.- ¿Cuál abrirá la puerta principal?-

Un rechinido llamó su atención. La chica volvió la mirada a la puerta, y vio qué se abrió lentamente, sin qué hubiese nadie a la vista. Volteó a todos lados, pero no había ni un alma a la redonda...

\- ¡Rrrrrrrua!- Comenzó a aletear el loro huasteco.- Bienvenida a casa, Josefina. Bienvenida a casa, Josefina.-

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

xD De tantas veces qué le llamo _"Don Rigo"_, se me olvidó por un instante cómo se llamaba Austria. x3 ¡Nos vemos! ;D


	2. Nieto

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

¡Hey! ¿Cómo les va? Como dije en el fanfic anterior, vamos a seguir escribiendo y publicando, nomás es cuestión de ir tomando vuelo para volver al camino. :3 En fin.

Un agradecimiento a** P.Y.Z.K.**, por poner este fanfic entre sus favoritos, aunque ya no sé que ha sido de esa persona, pero como dicen,_ "Gentes vienen, gentes van"_ ¿Qué se le hace? :/

Pasemos al único review:

_**~*~Yukikitsune:**_ La verdad que sí, son todo un caso esa familia. x3 Pronto se sabrá quién es el que le dejó la casa a Finita, más no comas ansias. :3 Tú sabes que Chema no la dejaría ir sola, pero por lo pronto sólo está moviendo sus cosas a la casa, ya después se mudaría en definitiva. Don Rigo seguirá saliendo como uno de los personajes regulares, es él quién maneja la cuenta y los gastos de la casa, por lo que se dará sus vueltas por ahí. Sobre la canción que dices, no la he oído, tampoco sé de ella, pero luego investigaré un poco. Sobre la mujer histérica gritando, era un personaje que inventamos mi hermana y yo para un fanfic de Dragon Ball Z, y se llama _Socorro De las Ánimas_. x3 Gracias por el review. :p

No les quito más tiempo, así que no diré más.

Disfruten el capítulo. u.u

* * *

**Y por esa calle vive.**

**_Capítulo 2:_ **Nieto.

La primera vez que Lukas Bondevik vio a un muerto, fue en el funeral de su abuela materna. No era porque ella estuviera dentro de una gran caja rodeada de velas, era porqué estaba sentada a un lado de ella, invisible para todos, menos para él...

\- ¿Abuela?- Tendría seis o siete años apenas.- ¿Qué haces dentro de esa caja si estás aquí conmigo?-

Poniendo una mano sobre sus cabellos, se los acarició en lo que esbozaba una sonrisa llena de ternura, mas en sus ojos se veía brillar la tristeza de saber qué nunca más lo volvería a hacer...

-_ Lukas_.- Quería encontrar una manera simple de hacerle entender a su nieto que había fallecido, pero no parecía encontrar ninguna, mas que ser sincera.- _He muerto._-

-_ ¿Cómo en las caricaturas?_\- Alzó su carita para verla a los ojos.-_ ¿Cómo cuando le caen ladrillos a un perro o a un gato, y sale un fantasma de él?_-

\- _Sí, así como en las caricaturas._\- Tomó la cara del niño con ambas manos.- _Pero a diferencia de ellos, yo ya no puedo regresar. Tengo que irme para siempre._-

\- Oh.- Fue lo que le contestó y desvió la mirada.

Ella no podía culparlo ante la pobre reacción que había tenido, Lukas no era como los demás niños, sin contar además de que su familia no era tan unida en la actualidad. Tal vez era por eso que le dolía ver que sólo su esposo, ahora viudo, era el único que lloraba, además de algunos cuántos conocidos y parientes lejanos...

\- ¿Es por eso que el abuelo llora?- Se volvió a verlo al oírle hablar.- ¿Porqué ya no va a verte de nuevo?-

Sonrió, su nieto era bastante listo, y comprendía bien las cosas. Lo cuál lo facilitaba un poco el despedirse...

\- _Así es, debo irme, Liten Pannekake._\- Movió un mechón de cabellos de su frente y se la besó.- T_al vez un día nos volvamos a ver de nuevo, pero mientras tanto, cuida de tu abuelo, tus papás y de tu hermanito._-

\- Mamma dice que Emil no es mi hermano.- Contestó de inmediato el infante.- Qué no debo de quererlo porque no es de nuestra familia.-

\- _Tu mamma lo dice porque es un problema de adultos, mas no es culpa de Emil._\- Le revolvió los cabellos, triste del comportar de su propia hija.-_ Él te va a necesitar ahora más que nunca, así que no lo abandones a su suerte, ni lo dejes de querer, ¿de acuerdo?_-

Lukas miró rumbo al otro lado del cuarto de la funeraria. Ahí sentado, dormitaba su hermano menor, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en el momento. Luego observó a su abuela con atención, grabando en su mente sus facciones por ser la última vez que hablarían y se verían...

\- Está bien, Flott dame.- Le prometió.- Cuidaré de Emil, aunque no quieran que lo haga.-

Lo último que vio de ella, fue su sonrisa. Se quedó observando el lugar en donde se sentara, para después ponerse de pie y sentarse a un lado de su pequeño hermanito, ignorando la mirada llena de furia que le dirigiera su mamá, y el escándalo que ocurriría momentos después...

* * *

10 años habían transcurrido, y aunque Lukas intentaba mantener su promesa, existían ocasiones en las que no podía hacer nada. Una de ellas, era el fallecimiento de su abuelo...

\- Ahora que mi padre fallezca.- Oía con desgano hablar a su mamá por celular.- Podré mandar a Lukas a una gran universidad de prestigio, viajar por todo el mundo y disfrutar de la vida que merezco. No, claro que no soy una interesada y una hija malagradecida. Mandaré poner en la entrada de la mansión una placa a su nombre, para que todo el que entre pueda verla.-

Le dio vuelta a la hoja del libro que fingía estar leyendo, lo único que deseaba era salir del hospital de una vez por todas. Le molestaba el olor del edificio, y qué decir acerca de los fantasmas que se la pasaban rondando en los pasillos...

\- Ya te dije por última vez que no soy Bobby.- Le dijo a una ánima que se le acercaba con una sonrisa en el rostro de nueva cuenta, y alejaba con el libro.- Largo.-

\- ¡Oh, sí! Eso tenlo por seguro.- Continuaba la señora Bondevik parloteando en el teléfono móvil.- Yo misma me aseguré de que ese mocoso y la ramera de su madre no vean ni un sólo centavo. Nosotros somos los únicos herederos, así que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Y como mi esposo vuelva a hacerme una escena, le exigiré el divorcio al muy canalla. Esta vez no pienso tolerar ninguna de sus infidelidades.-

Harto de oír a su mamá, el joven se pasó una mano sobre el rostro, preguntándose el porqué aún seguía ahí, en vez de irse y hacer algo de provecho. Justo cuando se descubrió los ojos, vio cómo su abuelo traspasaba la pared de la habitación y se iba a quién sabe donde, sin percatarse de su presencia ni nada...

\- ¿Abuelo?-

Se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a su mamá, tocándole con cuidado del hombro, ya que le molestaba en demasía que la interrumpieran cuando estuviera hablando...

\- Mamma.-

\- Un momento.- Cubrió con una mano el celular y se volvió a ver a su hijo con molestia.- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Lukas?-

Pensó en no decírselo en ese momento, mas ya no deseaba estar ahí ni un instante más...

\- Creo que el abuelo acaba de morir.- Le dijo a secas.

La mujer abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y tardó en procesar lo que dijera su único hijo...

\- Te llamo después, ¿vale?- Colgó la llamada y tras guardarse el celular en el bolso entró a la habitación. Un minuto después estaba de vuelta en el pasillo.- Lukas, si ya no deseas estar aquí, sólo dilo en vez de gastarme una broma como ésas.-

\- Pero, mamma...-

\- No, jovencito.- Le interrumpió con brusquedad.- Estoy pasando por una situación de mucho estrés, y sin mencionar que tu padre no me apoya, alegando que está ocupado con el trabajo; no cuento con nadie más que contigo para atravesar estos difíciles momentos, ¿y qué haces? Bromear sobre la muerte de tu abuelo.- Se cruzó de brazos y resopló.- Pero soy una mujer comprensiva, así que vete a casa a descansar.-

No queriendo gastar en vano sus fuerzas en una batalla perdida, optó por regresar a su casa. Al fin y al cabo, nadie le había creído que había platicado con su abuela el día de su funeral, mucho menos le creerían que acabara de ver a su abuelo salir del hospital, dejando su cuerpo moribundo a la merced de los doctores y enfermeras...

\- Al cabo que no quería estar aquí.- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Tres días después, se confirmó el fallecimiento de su abuelo...

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Sé que posiblemente esto no tiene conexión con el capítulo anterior, pero no se apuren, ya después se van a aclarar las cosas._

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	3. Testamento

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia._

¡Qué onda, Raza! ¿Cómo les va? Yo espero que bien, o ya le aunque mejor que a mí. :3

Pasemos a los reviewses:

_**~*~Kokonese:** _Sí, a mí también me da un poco de penita, pero esto apenas está empezando. ¡Gracias por el review! ;D

_**~*~Yukikitsune: **_Bueeeeno, digamos que sí, aunque a veces suele ocurrir en algunas familias. Sobre Lukas, ya veremos que será de él a partir de este capítulo. ¡Mua, ja, ja, ja, ja! Ejem, gracias por el review. :3

_**~*~Dangara2610:** _¡Ah, no te preocupes por eso! Comprendo perfectamente que no todos tenemos igual oportunidad de tiempo disponible, mas no se puede hacer mucho al respecto, es algo que no está en nuestras manos. Me alegra que tengas curiosidad con respecto a qué pasará, pero no te apures, aquí está otro capítulo y es probable que aún queden más dudas que respuestas, no sé con certeza. ¡Muchas gracias por el review! :D

_**~*~Guest:**_ Lamento informarte que ése fanfic está siendo escrito por mi hermana y no por mí, por lo que no puedo ser de mucha ayuda al respecto, por lo que pido disculpas, ya que yo tampoco he continuado con mis fanfics de South Park y de otras series, aunque hubiera sido un poco más adecuado que este review hubiera sido posteado en el fanfic correspondiente. Buen día.

_**~*~Randombookworm123:** _¡Gracias! Y pues lamento mucho la tardanza, pero he tenido numerosos inconvenientes, mas espero poder publicar más seguido. n_n

Y sin más ni más, disfruten el capítulo. ;3

* * *

**Y por esa calle vive.**

**_Capítulo 3:_ **Testamento.

Josefina echó un vistazo a la mansión que tenía frente a ella. Era tal y como se la había descrito el licenciado Edelstein, aunque parecía haber omitido la cantidad de flores y vegetación que la rodeaba, lo que le daba un aspecto más sencillo. Se preguntó si tendría que hacerse cargo ella misma de regar las plantas o tendría que informarse sobre quién era la persona encargada de hacerlo...

\- Veo que llegó temprano, señorita Infante.- Josefina miró sobre su hombro, y vio a Roderich cargando con su maletín y bajando de un taxi, el cuál al parecer le estaba esperando.

\- Usted me pidió que viniera hoy, a esta hora precisamente, señor Edelstein.- Se dio media vuelta para seguir la conversacíón de manera menos incómoda.- Para comprobar que voy a vivir aquí.-

\- Muy cierto, aunque no pensé que llegarías antes que yo.- Soltó un leve suspiro.- En fin, supongo que la señora de la limpieza ya le ha entregado las llaves.-

\- Así es.- Extendió la mano en la que las sostuviera para que las observara.

\- Bien, sólo queda algo más por hacer.- Abrió el maletín y extrajo una carpeta.- Estos son los papeles de la casa y necesito que firme aquí.-

Sacó una hoja del interior de la carpeta y se la extendió a la muchacha. Josefina dejó sus cosas en el suelo para poder leer el documento y firmarlo...

\- Aquí tiene.- Le regresó la hoja, recibiendo a la vez la carpeta con los papeles de la casa.- ¿Hay algo más de lo que deba saber?-

\- Sólo que cuide con mucha precaución esos documentos y que ignore a todos aquéllos que vengan con la excusa de que la casa les pertenece, ya que legalmente es suya y de nadie más. Tampoco haga caso de quiénes vengan con la idea de comprarla, ya que está estipulado, como una de las condiciones del señor Thomassen, de que la casa no puede venderse bajo ninguna circunstacia, ¿está claro?-

\- Entiendo.- Y volvió a tomar sus cosas del suelo.- He de suponer que no lo volveré a ver hasta el fin de mes.-

\- Cierto.- Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una tarjeta.- Sin embargo, cuando tenga dudas, o exista un desperfecto, llámeme a este número a una hora razonable.-

\- Muchas gracias.- Tomó la tarjeta y la miró por un momento.- Qué tenga un buen día, señor Edelstein.-

\- Sí.- Contestó como si dudara que fuera así y dando media vuelta, se encaminó al taxi.- Qué tenga buen día, señorita Infante.-

La joven vio partir al taxi, por lo que recogió sus pertenencias y entró a la mansión, tal como fuera acordado. Por su parte, Roderich se limpiaba el sudor con una servilleta, a causa del estrés...

\- No tiene idea, señorita Infante.-

**.~o0o~.**

Un par de horas más tarde, daba finalización a la lectura del testamento del señor Thomassen, en el cuál se especificaba el importe de dinero que recibiría cada uno de los herederos, así como las pertenencias y propiedades que fueran en vida del difunto. Sólo que existía un minúsculo problema...

\- Señor licenciado.- El falso dulce tono de la hija del fallecido le advertía de la tormenta que se aproximaba.- Me pareció haber escuchado mal.-

\- ¿Con respecto a qué, señora Bondevik?- Se acomodó los lentes y entrelanzó sus dedos, encima del testamento recién leído.

\- Acerca de la mansión de mi padre, señor licenciado.- Soltó una risilla irritante.- ¿Acaso dijo que la mansión, la mansión en la que vivía, es ahora de una desconocida?-

\- Pues de acuerdo con los documentos y la última voluntad del señor Thomassen, la señorita Josefina Yantzin Infante García no **es** una desconocida.- Volvió a tomar el testamento para leerlo.- Aquí mismo lo dice.-

La mujer se puso de pie y por poco le arrebata el documento de las manos, leyendo minuciosamente...

\- Esto no puede ser posible, ¿cómo puede mi padre regalarle la casa, mi casa, a una, a una...?- Retorció la nariz, dejando caer el testamento y desviando la mirada.- A una mocosa cualquiera.-

Roderich se llevó una mano a la frente, y como ya no le estaban pagando para estar oyendo quejas, decidió ir directo al grano, y buscar un análgesico de inmediato...

\- Escuche bien, señora Bondevik. Su padre, quién redactó el testamento en uso pleno de sus facultades mentales, estipuló que la señorita Infante fuera la nueva dueña de la mansión.- Alzó un dedo para no dejarla reclamarle.- Dejando claro, además, que fue de manera desinteresada, incluyendo que no existe ningún tipo de relación entre los dos, ya que nunca entablaron contacto de algún tipo.-

\- ¿Está queriéndome decir que mi padre, mi propio padre, decidió despojarme de lo que me corresponde por derecho legítimo, sólo para hacer un acto de caridad?-

¿Donde estaba la maldita pastilla cuando más la necesitaba? Derrotado, cerró los ojos, se frotó las sienes y comenzó a guardar el testamento en su maletín...

\- Puede usted creer lo que deseé, _señora Bondevik_.- Resaltó con desagrado su nombre.- Yo he cumplido con mi deber y me parece que esta discusión es por demás innecesaria. Si lo desea, puede apelar el testamento, mas sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo y dinero tirado a la basura, mas queda a su criterio.- Se puso de pie, disponiéndose a salir, deteniéndose justo antes de cerrar la puerta.- Qué tenga un buen día.-

Una vez que el licenciado se retirara, la mujer comenzó caminar de una lado a otro en la oficina de su esposo, donde acordaron dar lectura del testamento para su comodidad, y tiró todo lo que había encima del escritorio en donde estuviese sentado el abogado...

\- Creo que ya no podrás esa placa a nombre del abuelo, mamma.- Habló de pronto Lukas, que estaba más entretenido revisando su celular que en todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Si antes estaba enojada, ahora estaba furiosa, al grado de tomar el celular de su hijo y lanzarlo al otro lado de la oficina, obligándolo a verla, desganado...

\- Es la verdad.-

\- Eres igual que tu padre, Lukas.- Abría y cerraba los puños con tal fuerza que se clavaba las uñas en la palma.- Cuando más necesito de tu ayuda, te quedas callado y sin hacer nada. ¿Crees que esto es un juego, eh?-

El muchacho se llevó una mano a la frente, conocía perfectamente a su madre y sabía que era capaz de todo con tal de conseguir lo que quisiera, saliéndose con la suya. Tal vez era por eso que su abuelo le había dado la mansión a una extraña, para darle una lección, pero no iba a ser él quién se lo dijera. Aunque dudaba que se diera cuenta de inmediato, ya que tenía la manía de creer tener siempre la razón...

\- El licenciado dejó en claro que la casa pertenece a otra persona, y que no viene al caso presentar una apelación.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Aunque de todos modos no nos dejó con las manos vacías.-

\- Sí, es cierto.- Se flanqueó, mordiéndose el labio inferior y golpeando el suelo con un pie repetidas veces.- Pero la casa...-

\- Es sólo una casa, olvídala.- Le aconsejó, esperando que le hiciera caso y lo dejara en paz.

\- No, algo se debe hacer.- Volvió a caminar de un lado para otro.- Voy a quedarme con esa casa aunque sea lo último que haga.

Lukas decidió ya no decir nada y recogiendo su celular del suelo, checó si no se había dañado. Y no era como si no tuviera para comprarse otro modelo más nuevo y avanzado, era molesto ir a comprar el aparato y llenar las formas. Cosa de la que se libró al ver la página de Fakebuck en la pantalla...

\- Al menos no se rompió.- Y se retiró a su habitación.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_¡Fakebuck! xD Recuerdo que hace dos días estaba leyendo algo en inglés, pero como tenía la vista algo borrosa, se pegaron dos palabras y nació esta nueva red social ficticia. ¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
